Scenario's Of Sam & Melissa
by charming writer
Summary: This stories my third Supernatural / Charmed, crossover what’ll involve scenes with Sam, Melissa in them because I like there pairing. Dean & John Winchester will maybe be in some of these also & maybe one of the Charmed Ones. This’s a spin off from m


Supernaturally Charmed Sam & Melissa

**Scenario's Of Sam & Melissa**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling Productions Or Sam, John or Dean Winchester from Supernatural but I do own Melissa who's my own creation.**

**Authors Note: ****This stories my third Supernatural / Charmed, crossover what'll involve scenes with **

**Sam, Melissa in them because I like there pairing. Dean & John Winchester will maybe be in some of these also & maybe one of the Charmed Ones. This's a spin off from my Charmed, series & what happens to Sam & Melissa originally. **

The Ohio Motel Set A Day After The Demon Who Came In From The Cold Friday Seventh August

_The camera homes in on a cup on a coffee table & pulls upwards towards a face with their hands stretched sideward looking down on it concentrating. _

Sam: I can't do this Mel.

_Melissa Hale standing in front him on the other side of table with her arms crossed over talks to him. _

Melissa: Yes you can Sam there's no such thing as can't.

Sam: Yes there is I've been trying this for half hour & nothing.

_Melissa comes round & sits behind him on the couch & wraps her arms & legs round him & looks at him_

Melissa: Because you've been trying to hard don't tell the cup you want to move it just do, it. Okay focus, close your eyes clear your mind & concentrate on that.

_Melissa places her hands either side of his forehead & starts circling round them. Sam closes his eyes & tries concentrating._

Melissa: The cups the only thing in this room besides yourself no one & nothing else. Look deep below its surface it's more than just plastic moulded into something it's a, object made up of molecules held together silent like a car engine.

Sam: How do I move it?

Melissa: Start the engine up with a spark & move them about.

_Sam tries this but nothing happens. _

Sam: Nothing's happening.

_Melissa starts licking the side of his neck with her tongue all the way to the top of his ear which she whispers into. _

Melissa: (Whispering to Sam) Your not relaxing & seeing past the surface of the, cup imagine the molecules inside the cup then move them about with your mind.

Sam: But how can I do it I've only done this once before because Dean was goanna die

Melissa: Exactly you were angry about what you saw & didn't want Dean to die which's why you moved the cabinet. Witch's powers are controlled by our emotions that's how we trigger them Mom's freezing power's triggered when she's calm & her blowing up powers triggered when she's angry same with Aunt Prue's telekinesis & levitation their active powers which are controlled by anger like yours is when you want to throw a demon you get angry & when you want to move a simple cup you do it calmly like now. Now try & get back to the task at hand & do it again.

_Sam closes his eyes again & does this. His tries imaging the molecules inside the cup & what they look like. Feeling him tense Melissa licks the inside of his right ear whilst delicately stroking his chest underneath his short sleeved t'shirt._

Melissa: Can you picture them?

_Seeing, this Sam answers._

Sam: (Smiling) Yes.

_Melissa kisses him downward on the right side of his face. _

Melissa: Good keep hold on that & intensify it.

_Then where his neck is & moves up till she gets near his mouth which she pulls his face towards her & kisses. Sam responds back wrapping his left arm round Melissa's neck & his right arm round her body pulling her in closely. John & Dean enter the room._

John: Hey son I.

_Surveying the situation they see the cup move sideways on it's own a bit _

Dean: Jesus Christ.

_The couple stop what there doing & look at them._

Sam: Dad, Dean hey.

_He sees what there looking at & looks at it also. _

Sam: (Surprised, Happy) What the? Oh my god I did it.

_Melissa looks at Sam._

Melissa: See told you, you could you just needed relaxing more & focus concentration.

John: Huh?

Melissa: I was just teaching Sam a telekinesis exercise which he did well at after a time.

_Sam looks at Melissa._

Sam: Only because I had a good teacher.

Melissa: But you did all the leg work Sam it's your mind after all.

Dean: & he can use that on demons & what not?

John: It would certainly be a good thing to have especially with the 'Yellow Eyed Demon'.

Sam: If I get good at it that is.

Melissa: You will you just have to practise using it & don't be afraid to you were given it after all so you may as well use it.

Sam: Yeah I should.

_He kisses her on the lips which she responds back to._

Dean: Okay dad let's go in the bedroom & leave the love birds to it.

_He & John do it while Sam & Melissa lean back on the couch more cuddling & kissing. _

Halliwell Basement Twenty Ninth September 

_Sam & Melissa are play fighting here. Sam's barefooted & just wearing black trousers while his toned six packs damp with sweat. He's holding a staff in his hands & facing Melissa who's in front of him sweating also & wearing a short yellow elastic shorts & vest which shows off her toned waist that has her future kids names tattooed behind & on the her front of her waist. Her hairs tied back in a ponytail. Sam charges at her. Melissa springs up & flips over Sam landing in behind him. She twirls her staff round & playfully hits Sam's back. He turns round aiming his staff again. Melissa brings hers forward & clashes with his. They move their faces close to one another. _

Sam: Give up?

Melissa: Never.

_They break apart & go at each other again. Sam swoops, his staff at Melissa's feet she jumps up avoiding it & swings her staff near Sam's head. He ducks avoiding that comes up hitting Melissa's chin. She falls backwards on the floor. _

Sam: What's this, huh the great Melissa Hale hurt? I thought you were better than that.

_Melissa flips herself up & looks directly at Sam while holding her staff._

Melissa: Oh I am, don't worry.

_She charges toward Sam. They play fight some more hitting staff for staff before Sam dodges out the way of an oncoming hit but Melissa nips him on the side of his waist when her leg connects with it. He turns round swinging his staff at her. She orbs out before it hits her & comes in behind him. She puts the staff across Sam's neck as if she's choking him._

Sam: Hey no fair no, powers we said.

_Sam looks directly at Sam & answers._

Melissa: Oh sorry had to be used.

Sam: Oh yeah two can play at that game.

_Grabbing her Sam flips Melissa over him. She lands on the floor in front of him. _

Melissa: Ah!

_She tries getting up but Sam pins her down below him._

Melissa: Ah! Let me up.

_Sam shakes his head._

Sam: Ah, Ah.

Melissa: I said let me up.

Sam: Not before you surrender.

Melissa: Got to hell Sam Winchester.

_His uses his lips on her, mouth as an answers. _

Sam: Sorry honey that won't happen for a long time yet.

_Melissa manages to punch him in the face before Sam pins her down again. _

Sam: Oww that wasn't very nice. You'll have to be punished for that.

_Sam nibbles her at her neck teasing her awfully whilst playing with her chest. Melissa tries resisting it._

Melissa: Sorry Mr Winchester but those games don't play with me.

Sam: Ah, ah wrong answer you didn't surrender first.

Melissa: That's because I won't be surrendering mate.

Sam: Oh yeah you will.

Melissa: No I won't.

_She tries pushing him of her but doesn't succeed when Sam puts all his weight on her & kisses her on the mouth. Melissa tries moving away but can't as Sam opens her mouth up more deepening the kiss causing Melissa to grip him close to her as if her life depended on it. Sam breaks of her. _

Sam: Do you surrender now?

Melissa: Oh yes.

_They continue kissing more as the camera fades to another scene._

San Francisco Motel Penthouse Next Year 

_Sam on his honeymoon there's sitting on the edge of the bed. _

Sam: Mel?

_Melissa answers him from the bathroom._

Melissa: Hold on Sam.

Sam: Whaddya doing honey?

Melissa: Just finishing the final touches.

Sam: Final touches to what?

Melissa: To your wedding present of course. Now close your eyes.

Sam: What?

Melissa Close your eyes.

Sam: Okay.

_He does so. The CD player on top of the chest of drawers starts playing 'Rhianna's Umbrella.' Melissa stands in front of a chair clad in her red bikini holding a black umbrella. Sam opens his eyes & sees what's in front of him. He goes wide eyed as Melissa dances sexily like Rhianna does in the video using the umbrella & chair & even more so when she climbs on him & does the same there. When the song stops Melissa looks directly at Sam all hot & bothered. _

Melissa: So Mr. Winchester did you enjoy your appetizer?

Sam: Oh I certainly did.

Melissa: Good then.

_She moves to his right ear & whispers into it._

Melissa: (Whispering in Sam's Right Ear) Time for the main course.

_Moving downward she nibbles seductively on his neck. _

Lounge Few Months Later 

_Sam & Melissa in their nightwear gear sitting behind & in front of one another by the Halliwell piano in the corner of the room are both playing 'Nocturne in E Flat Major' together on it whilst everyone else's out. _

Clubroom Few Months After That

_The crowd stands there dancing about whilst listening to Melissa on stage playing & singing Amy McDonald's song 'This's The Life' on her bass guitar with the band she uses behind accompanying her. The Halliwell & Winchester gang with Cole, Leo & Andy in the middle dance along to it also. _

Oh the wind whistles down the cold dark street tonight

& the people they were dancing to the music vibe

& the boys chase the girls, with curls in their hair while the shocked too many sit way over there  
& the songs get louder each one better than before

& you singing the song thinking this is the life & you wake up in the morning & your head feels twice the size  
Where you goanna go, where you goanna go, where you goanna sleep tonight?  
& you singing the song thinking this is the life & you wake up in the morning & your head feels twice the sizxe  
Where you goanna go, where you goanna go, where you goanna sleep tonight?  
Where you goanna sleep tonight

So you're heading down the road in your taxi for 4 & you're waiting outside Jimmy's front door  
But nobody's in and nobody's home till 4 so you're sitting there with nothing to do  
Talking about Robert Ragger & his 1 leg crew & where you goanna go, where you goanna sleep tonight?

& you singing the song thinking this is the life & you wake up in the morning & your head feels twice the size  
Where you goanna go, where you goanna go, where you goanna sleep tonight?  
& you singing the song thinking this is the life & you wake up in the morning & your head feels twice the size  
Where you goanna go, where you goanna go, where you goanna sleep tonight?  
Where you goanna sleep tonight

& you singing the song thinking this is the life & you wake up in the morning & your head feels twice the size  
Oh where you goanna go, where you goanna go, where you goanna sleep tonight?  
& you singing the song thinking this is the life & you wake up in the morning & your head feels twice the size  
Where you goanna go, where you goanna go, where you goanna sleep tonight?  
Where you goanna sleep tonight?

Where you goanna sleep tonight?

San Antonio's Garden Restaurant San Francisco Few Moths After That 

_It's nearly closing time everyone's gone home except Sam & Melissa who are waltzing about the floor in the middle of the garden to 'That's Amore' after eating there._

In Napoli where love is king when boy meets girl here's what they say

When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie that's amore

When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine that's amore

Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling & you'll sing "Vita bella"

Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay like a gay tarantella

When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fagiole that's amore

When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet you're in love

When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not dreaming signore

Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli that's amore

When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie that's amore

When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine that's amore

Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling & you'll sing "Vita bella"

Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay like a gay tarantella

When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fagiole that's amore

When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet you're in love

When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not dreaming signore

Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli that's amore

Lucky fella

When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fagiole that's amore

When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet you're in love

When you walk down in a dream but you know you're not dreaming signore

Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli that's amore, (amore)

That's amore

_Sam's wearing a black suit while Melissa's wearing a low cut ankle length cream ruffled front & back dress with her hair up in bun. She has her wedding ring & her pearl bracelet on her. The Italian restaurant owner & his partner watch onward._

Mario: Come on Luigi its closing time nearly you know we should.

Luigi: Eh, eh, eh no, no, no leave them to it.

Mario: Why?

Luigi: Because it's romance.

Mario: But.

_Luigi hits Mario on the head._

Luigi: Eh come on.

_He drags Mario away as the couple continue dancing along undisturbed. _

Bench Beside Golden Gate Bridge Few Hours Later

_Melissa's resting beside Sam there who has them both wrapped up inside his long coat. There looking directly at each other. _

Melissa: Okay then Mr. Hotshot if you're so intelligent name, me the seven dwarfs out of Snow White.

Sam: Alright then Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Grumpy, Bashful, Dopey & Doc. See I know my fairy tales.

Melissa: Yes you do. What does Dean say about it?

Sam: He says "Dude can you be more, gay"

_Melissa laughs at that answer._

Melissa: (Laughing) Really? Well I'd have to agree with him there I didn't think guys would know that sorter thing since girls are the one's who usually read fairy tales not men.

Sam: Yeah well when we were younger & staying in this place before we had to ship out again a woman who lived next door to us used to read fairy tales to me if dad was out on a hunt so that's how I know about them.

Melissa: Well I suppose we should congratulate her on your extensive knowledge then.

Sam: Suppose we should. Okay your turn.

Melissa: Alright.

Sam: Let's see.

_He looks up at a constellation of stars that are joined together as twins & points to it. _

Sam: Got it name me that constellation.

_Melissa looks up at it for a bit then answers him_

Melissa: Okay that's Gemini.

Sam: How do you?

_Melissa looks at him._

Melissa: Because there the same & they remind me of Psyche & Cupid the Greek god of love & his mortal love who was made immortal by his mother Aphrodite after Psyche drank Ambrosia the food of the gods.

Sam: Oh yeah why'd she do that?

Melissa: Because she made her old by a spell so her son couldn't love her as Aphrodite didn't think Psyche was right for him because she was as beautiful as Aphrodite was & more attainable by mortal men because she was mortal herself & they worshipped her more than Aphrodite which she was jealous about. She even ordered Cupid to use his arrows of love to make her fall in love with someone else but he couldn't because he loved her himself so when Psyche turned old through the spell Cupid begged Aphrodite to reverse it which she relented & did through the Ambrosia. Hera the queen of the gods & goddesses wasn't too pleased about that.

Sam: Why?

Melissa: Because she was a nasty woman who liked sadness not happiness.

Sam: Err don't like her even though it's only myth.

Melissa: Yes but Cupid & Psyche's story inspired many love stories over the, years King Arthur & Guinevere then Lancelot & Romeo & Juliet where William Shakespeare got his inspiration for from Cupid & Psyche.

Sam: Really? Mmm!

_The sun starts creeping up over the Golden Gate Bridge. _

Sam: It's getting light you wanna go home?

Melissa: Not yet I'd like to stay here & watch the sun come up more if that's okay it's so beautiful when it does that.

Sam: Okay then.

_They stay as they are & stare across the sea at the rising sun coming up over the bridge more._

Alleyway Behind The Pacific Royale Theatre Few Months Later

_Sam & Melissa are fighting off a couple of demons who've attacked them after they've seen 'Swan Lake' in theatre. _

Melissa: Sam.

_Seeing her he bends over as Melissa uses him as a catapult to spin herself over sideways so she can kick forward _

_demon number two so he goes straight into a wired fence. Her skirt rips open upon contact with him. The demon aims a fireball & throws it at her._

Melissa: Sam, watch out.

_Sam fighting the second demon turns round & sees Melissa orb out before the fireball hits her he ducks also so it hits the ball hits the demon behind him vanquishing him. Melissa orbs in behind the other & kicks him in the head forcing him forward on the floor. He grips Melissa's leg & throw spins her backward so she hits the floor he comes up punching repeatedly in her chest & face. Sam comes up behind trying to throw the demon of her. He kicks Sam & sends him flying across the alleyway near Melissa's bag which's opened up. Seeing a multiple vanquishing potion inside it he grabs it & aims it at the demon that's choking Melissa to death with his hands. _

Sam: (Angry) Hey.

_The demon turns round seeing the potion flying towards him after Sam throws it. It contacts him & he screams in a fiery way as it sends him packing in a gust of explosion. Melissa falls to floor & covers her neck whilst coughing & trying to get her breath back. Sam comes over to her & extends his right hand out & helps her get up. _

Sam: (Worried) Are you alright?

Melissa: I will be yes but I can't say the same for my new skirt which's ruined THANK YOU VERY MUCH err.

Sam: At least you're okay. Good job I was here we make a good team.

Melissa: Yeah we do. Come on we may as well go home & wash me off.

_They walk to her bag which she picks up & go off down the alley towards Halliwell Manor. _

Bathroom Few Months After Theatre Incident

_Sam & Melissa are inside the shower together pressed against the wall. Melissa's legs are wrapped round Sam's waist as their hands are roaming around each other while they're kissing. The water runs down on them. The door opens revealing Phoebe Halliwell walking inside with her right hand covering her eyes so she can't see what's going on. _

Phoebe: Its ok it's only me.

_Sam & Melissa break apart & she comes down when they hear Phoebe saying that._

Melissa: Aunt Phoebe?

Phoebe: Don't worry you just continue what you're doing I just need to get my gloss.

Sam: Don't you keep it in your bag?

Phoebe: Not my pink one which's what I want my nude ones in my bag.

Melissa: So get it later when no one's here which you conveniently forgot otherwise you would've knocked on the door.

Phoebe: Yeah but I knew you were here 'cause everyone else's downstairs besides my hands are over my eyes so I can't see anything.

_She bumps into the bathroom table & drops the hand wash on the floor. She turns to pick up & accidentally takes her hands away from her eyes revealing the site in font of her in the shower. _

Phoebe: Oh my god I'm so sorry.

Sam: Phoebe.

_She quickly picks up the hand wash & turns round._

Phoebe: Sorry, sorry. I'll just get my gloss & go.

Melissa: Yes please do that.

_Phoebe does that then leaves._

Melissa: I tell you I need to buy something that I can cover over these doors so people can't look in.

Sam: Well it' is a big house & lots of people live in it so things like this will happen.

Melissa: Yeah way to spoil a romantic moment. I swear we gotta get outta here.

Sam: Why?

Melissa: Because there's no privacy here that's why.

Sam: Yeah but you said you all had to stick together because it made you strong.

Melissa: Only when the Source was around which he's not anymore so that doesn't count. Secondly I'm not charmed which doesn't count either. Thirdly I can orb so if they ever need me I can get here easily & finally there's no extra room in this house to bring up a child. I love my family okay I really do but I need a life outside of just fighting demons with them & being their white lighter also.

Sam: Yeah you do.

Sam & Melissa's Room Formally Dan Gordon's Two & A Half Years Later

_Melissa living in Dan Gordon's old house is lying in her bedroom there asleep in her pink pyjamas & wrapped up hair. Sam appears at the window & climbs in from the ladder after a long hunt. He walks over & takes of his clothes leaving his undershirt & boxers on then climbs into bed. Melissa sensing him there rolls over & moves close to him. Sam wraps her round him & kisses her forehead then starts falling asleep beside her. Time Lapse later Sam hearing some noise on the baby monitor wakes up & goes into the nursery annex next door to them & sees his six month old daughter Melinda crying inside her crib. Going over there Sam talks to her & touches her with his right hand._

Sam: Hey sweetie its okay daddy's here.

_Melinda continues crying not calming down. _

Sam: It's alright I got you.

_Sam picks her up & takes her over to the rocking chair which he sits down on & starts moving back & forth. _

Sam: Now there's no need crying is there you'll wake mommy up otherwise.

_Melinda still cries. _

Sam: I know sweetie shush!

_He sings her the lullaby 'Stay Awake' Julie Andrews sang to the children in Mary Poppins after the day in the chalk drawing to get her to sleep. _

Stay awake, don't rest your head don't lie down upon your bed  
While the moon drifts in the skies stay awake, don't close your eyes

Though the world is fast asleep though your pillow's soft & deep  
You're not sleepy as you seem

Stay awake, don't nod & dream stay awake, don't nod & dream

_His soothing voice combined with the rocking of the chair make Melinda's eyes close up. Seeing this Sam carries her back over to the crib & places her in it. Covering her up Sam kisses Melinda's forehead._

Sam: Night, night sweetie. 

_He walks over & turns the light of then goes out back to bed._

Mc Donald's Restaurant San Francisco Few Weeks Later

_Sam's sitting outside with his two & a half year old daughter Charlotte who's got a happy meal & Melinda who's sleeping in her pushchair/pram convertible. He has a quarter, pounder with cheese meal. _

Sam: Go on sweetie tuck in.

_Charlotte does that as Dean comes up & sits down beside them._

Dean: Hey bro.

Sam: Hey Dean.

_Dean does a gun shot manoeuvre on his niece with the face look of it to. _

Dean: Hiya toots.

_Dean nicks some of Sam's fries & eats them. Sam shakes his head in disbelief. _

Sam: I don't believe it Dean.

Dean: What?

Sam: You doing that in front of her like that.

Dean: Why not she's my niece right?

Sam: Whose, two & a half Dean she shouldn't be, knowing about things like that yet except Barbie dolls, fairy tales & princesses not to mention.

_He gestures to Melinda in the pushchair/pram convertible. _

Dean: Yeah but she's sleeping what's she goanna know.

Sam: That's not the point Dean.

Dean: Oh & denying your eldest daughter who she really is, is? One day she's goanna grow up & be a (Whispering To Sam) half white lighter half witch plus hunter from our side of the family the earlier she knows about this stuff the better prepared she'll be.

Sam: Charlotte knows who she is thank you but we don't involve in that sorter thing usually when things like that happen Mel orbs them to Victor's for safe keeping so if you want see me more & them no more of that okay?

Dean: Right okay whatever.

Sam: Good so how's dad getting on?

Dean: Okay he's got a hunt near Pastor Jim's so he's staying there.

Sam: Oh how is Jim?

Dean: Not sure dad hasn't called yet.

Sam: What about you?

Dean: Not found anything yet so had some time to kill thought I'd come see my niece's.

Sam: You need any help?

Dean: Sam I can do research without you, you know besides you don't see these kids enough as it is what with us road tripping all the time.

_Sam looks at Charlotte then Melinda._

Sam: Yeah I do miss them.

_He strokes Charlotte's hair who, looks up & smiles at him._

Dean: So what's the plan after this then?

Sam: Don't know maybe go to the park or something would you like that sweetie?

_Charlotte nods her head at Sam. _

Dean: That sounds great lots of nice moms there with lots of kids.

_Sam looks at him seriously._

Sam: Don't Dean alright either you spend time there with your nieces or you don't okay not checking out the mom's.

Dean: Okay, okay you don't have to bite my head off you know Samantha.

_Melinda wakes up crying. _

Dean: She okay? She need, changing?

Sam: No I did her half hour ago it's her hungry cry she wants feeding. Come here sweetheart.

_He unplugs her out of the pushchair/pram convertible then picks her up & cradles her close to him then searches her changing bag for her milk bottle. Finding it he gets it out & pulls the cap of with his teeth & pulls Melinda more up to him & inserts the bottle inside her mouth._

Sam: There you go sweetie.

_Melinda stops crying & starts suckling on it._

Dean: Hey how'd do you know she was hungry?

Sam: Well having had a daughter already I should know what a hungry cry sounds like besides its common for babies to be hungry after they've slept.

Dean: So how many cry's are there then?

Sam: Loads Dean it's how they communicate they can't speak yet.

Dean: Yeah I know that but how do you know which is which?

_Sam smiles at Dean. _

Sam: (Smiling) You just do you get used to it over time.

Dean: Well thank god I won't have to do that.

Sam: Why you sound like you don't want a family.

Dean: No I don't I mean I love my family now but having one of my own I'd be a useless dad & the road tripping thing wouldn't help either.

Sam: I road trip to & even though I don't see them as often as I can I still do.

Dean: Yeah but your different Sammy you've really got this family thing panned down & marriage also. You're really suited to that & I'm not.

_Finishing her bottle Sam puts it on the table & gets a towel out the bag & puts it over his shoulder then lifts Melinda over that & rubs her back gently circling round it to gas her. _

Dean: Do you know what I mean?

Sam: Yeah suppose your right you wouldn't be much of a family man not with all those women you go with.

Dean: Hey I'll have you know the Deanster's very popular thank you.

Sam: Oh of course he is.

_Sam plugs Melinda back inside the pushchair/pram convertible after gassing her then packs everything up in a separate carrier bag & puts that in the changing bag. _

Dean: Yeah he's not stuck down by marriage rules that say you only go with one person he can be as carefree as he likes.

Sam: Yeah well this person.

_Sam points to himself. _

Sam: Likes being with one person & still does all things you do with other women.

Dean: Not as much as I do & only when the kids aren't about.

Sam: Oh yeah?

Dean: Yeah one day I'll prove it to you, you wait.

Sam: Yeah well that day isn't today.

_Sam looks at Charlotte._

Sam: You finished there sweetie?

_Charlotte nods her head in acknowledgment._

Sam: Alright shall we get going then?

_Charlotte nods her head again. _

Sam: Okay. Dean can you put the rubbish in the bin please?

Dean: Sure mate.

Sam: Thanks. Come on Charlotte.

_Deans does that while Sam climbs of his seat & wheels the pushchair/pram convertible out. Charlotte walks beside him then Dean joins them & holds Charlotte's hand._

Lounge Two & Half Years Later

_Sam & Melissa are fighting there. _

Sam: Look I don't know what you thinking Mel but I haven't cheated on you okay.

Melissa: (Angry) Oh yeah what about this then?

_Melissa shows him one of his shirts which has, a lipstick stain on it._

Sam: I don't know how that got on there alright.

Melissa: (Angry) Oh really so tonguing someone's mouth & getting lipstick on your's nothing then.

Sam: Of course it is but I still don't know how that got there.

Melissa: (Angry) Oh maybe it happened while you were away on one of your hunts. Maybe it was with one of your clients.

Sam: Mel I don't get involved with any of my clients unless it's business. Anyway why would I when I have you & the kids.

Melissa: Because you're away from me all the time & I can't give you what you want so you get it somewhere else.

Sam: What? That's ridiculous I love you & the kids.

Melissa: (Upset) Obviously not enough.

_Sam moves close toward her._

Sam: Mel If I didn't love you I wouldn't have married you & had kids with you.

_He kisses her. She pulls away from him. _

Melissa: (Angry) No don't.

_Four & a half year old Charlotte walks in with her two & a half year old sister._

Charlotte: Mommy?

_Melissa turns round & looks at her _

Melissa: Sweetie you okay?

Charlotte: You daddy fighting?

_Melissa looks at Sam then back at Charlotte._

Melissa: No sweetie we're just talking about going away.

Sam: Going away?

Melissa: To Grandpa's for a bit.

Sam: Victor's? Mel, please.

Melissa: (Angry) Don't Sam okay I, I can't even look at you right now.

Charlotte: Mommy?

Melissa: Sweetie, go upstairs & get some of your clothes & put them in your Belle suitcase okay? I'll join you & your sister shortly.

Charlotte: Okay mommy.

_The girls leave & go do that._

Sam: (Upset) Mel, listen please.

Melissa: (Angry) Sam, just get outta my sight okay & take your stuff with you because I can't deal with you at the moment.

_He looks mournful at her._

Sam: Why I've done nothing wrong. Its obvious someone's trying to split us up here don't, let that happen.

Melissa: Sorry Sam but the evidence speaks for itself.

_She throws his shirt on the floor & turns round & goes upstairs. Sam looks onward sadly._

Sam: (Sad) I love you Mel.

_The camera holds on his face & slowly fades out from him._

The End


End file.
